1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tag attaching method and apparatus and, more particularly, to method and apparatus which automatically dispenses a tag and mounts the tag to an article by means of a plastic fastener.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,331,252; 3,012,484; 3,022,508; 3,385,498; 3,595,460; 3,598,025; 3,734,375; 3,880,339; 3,896,713; 3,898,725; 3,948,128; 4,040,555; 4,049,179; 4,237,779; 4,315,587; 4,323,183; European patent application No. 83850056.9, Publication No. 0 0901 410 published Oct. 12, 1983; Japanese patent application No. 54-20935, patent laid-open No. 55-116544, laid open Sept. 8, 1980; Japanese patent application No. 50-120766, publication No. 57-16824 published Apr. 8, 1982; and Japanese patent publication No. 53-38998, published Oct. 18, 1978 based on application No. 49-53507 filed May 14, 1974, now patent No. 958,794 registered June 14, 1979.
Plastic fasteners, such as the type sold by Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. of Dayton, Ohio, under the registered trademark TAGGER TAIL and also by other manufacturers, are widely used in the retail industry for attaching labels, tags, and other identifying or information containing objects to a wide variety of soft goods articles for inventory control and pricing purposes. Literally millions of these fasteners are applied to articles during the course of a year, most of which are applied by operators using manually-actuated, hand-held plastic fastener attachers or guns which are sold by a variety of companies for this purpose. Marking systems of this type have been highly commercially successful because of the low price of the fasteners, the ease and relatively low skill required for the attaching operation, and because of the security which is provided due to the structure of the fastener and the material from which it is made, which substantially reduce problems associated with tag switching.
The tag mounting procedure is quite simple. A magazine or clip of plastic fasteners is loaded into the attacher, which is held in one hand of the operator. The operator holds the tag against the article to be tagged in the other hand. The attacher is moved towards the article until the needle fixed to and extending from the front of the attacher penetrates the tag and the article. The operator then actuates the attacher by depressing a trigger-like member such that a single plastic fastener is severed from the clip and dispensed through the needle. This causes the T-bar end of the fastener to be situated behind the article, with the filament penetrating the tag and the article. The attacher is then moved away from the article, withdrawing the needle therefrom, and leaving the fastener in place with the filament of the fastener through a hole in the article and the tag, the T-bar end of the fastener lodged behind the article, and the paddle end of the fastener situated in front of the tag. As the operator releases the trigger, the next plastic fastener is moved into position such that the operation can be rapidly repeated.
Notwithstanding the fact that the plastic fasteners are quite inexpensive and, thus, the per unit tagging costs are low, the aggregate costs involved in the tagging operation are high. This is because virtually every article of soft goods which is sold must be tagged in this manner, requiring a great deal of time and labor.
Users and manufacturers of this type of system are continually seeking methods of reducing the overall cost of the marking operation. An analysis of the tagging operation indicates that a significant portion of the time and motion required is a result of the necessity for the operator to remove a single tag from a stack of tags and place it on the needle by inserting the needle through a pre-punched hole in the tag prior to the use of the attacher. Thus, a reduction in time and labor would result if the tag positioning operation could be facilitated.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,183, issued Apr. 6, 1982 and entitled "Tag Dispenser For Hand-Held Attacher," I describe an apparatus designed to facilitate the tag positioning operation and, thereby, reduce the overall cost of the tag mounting procedure. The device described in my patent includes a support to which a conventional plastic fastener attacher is movably mounted and upon which is situated a stack of tags. A slide is utilized to move a tag along the plane between the stack and a position in alignment with the needle of the attacher.
The attacher is mounted to the support by a plate which is movable relative to the support between a position wherein the needle is remote from the plane of slide movement and a position where the needle intersects the plane. As the needle intersects the plane of the slide, it pierces the tag which is held in position by an anvil with a needle receiving opening. The attacher is then actuated in the conventional manner. Slide movement may be accomplished manually or automatically in conjunction with the movement of the attacher by using a mechanical linkage, an electrically driven motor, a solenoid, or a pneumatic cylinder.
The device described in the aforementioned patent functions acceptably, but requires that the article and the support be held stationary as the attacher is moved forward relative to the support, to enable the needle to pierce the tag and the article. The attacher must be held in the forward position, against the action of a spring, as it is actuated by depressing a trigger to dispense the plastic fastener. Thus, two separate motions were required--one to move the fastener forward against the action of the spring, and a second to squeeze the trigger while the attacher was held in the forward position. It has been found that after repeated operations of this device, the operator often became fatigued and, thus, some of the time saving advantage of this device was lost. In addition, an operator using this device often pricked her/his finger as the needle burst through the tag and into the article, as the attacher was pushed forward.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which will facilitate the tagging operation without fatiguing the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which is operated entirely by the squeezing of triggers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus wherein the fastener attaching portion need not be moved relative to the tag dispensing portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which is light in weight, easily manipulatable, and can be operated by a single hand of the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which is mechanically simple and operates reliably.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which can be constructed of relatively inexpensive parts which cooperate together for a long, useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which greatly reduces the possibility of injury to the operator from an advancing needle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which utilizes conventional plastic fasteners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which can be used with large numbers of tags of a variety of different dimensions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag dispensing and attaching apparatus which is primarily designed for hand-held use, but which can easily be adapted to be powered by external means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held tag attacher which is completely manually powered using only one hand, wherein manual actuating means are provided to move a tag feeder to advance a tag to an attaching position, to move the bar section of a fastener through the tag and merchandise, and to advance the next fastener to the dispensing position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag feed mechanism adapted for use in a manually operated hand-held tag attacher which includes tag engaging means actuated by the driving force which positions a tag in alignment with the attacher needle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tag feed mechanism adapted for use in a manually operated hand-held tag attacher which includes tag engaging means which are deactuated as the tag positioning slide moves to its retracted position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for feeding an attaching tag which includes a hand-held attacher with a manually operated actuator and a movably mounted needle wherein initial actuation of the actuator causes feeding of a tag into alignment with the needle and further actuation of the actuator causes the needle to move to an extended position to penetrate the tag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held tag attacher which is completely manually powered by the operation through repetitive cycles using only one hand, wherein manual actuating means are used to move a tag feeder to advance a tag from a hopper to an attaching position, to move a push rod to push a bar section of a fastener through a tag and merchandise, and to advance fasteners using a fastener advancing mechanism to a dispensing position using mechanically connected elements controlled by the actuating means.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple and reliable arrangement for separating and feeding one tag at a time from a stack in a hopper to an attaching position in a hand-held tag attacher.
It is another object of the invention to provide simple and reliable method and apparatus for separating and feeding one-tag-at-a-time from a stack in a hopper to an attaching position in a hand-held tag attacher in which the endmost tag in the hopper is engaged by one or more feed pins, and thereafter the feed pin or pins are moved toward a forward position while the pin or pins remain engaged with the endmost tag.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hand-held tag attacher powered solely by the operator in which manually operable actuating means moves a slide which moves a tag feeder, a mechanism for advancing fasteners and a push rod for ejecting fasteners.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hand-held tag attacher with a hopper for holding a stack of tags, which meets some or all of the above-described objects, wherein the operator can sense the development of a jam condition so that the operator can cease applying force to the actuating means.
In accordance with the present invention, tag attaching apparatus is provided comprising a housing, actuating means, and a hollow needle through which a fastener is dispensed. Means are provided for mounting the needle to the housing for movement between an original position and an extended position. Means are provided for moving a fastener through the needle. Means are provided for moving the needle mounting means from an original position to the extended position, in response to actuation of the actuating means. Means are also provided for causing the fastener moving means to move the fastener through the needle, in response to further actuation of the actuating means.
The means for engaging the needle mounting means includes first slide means mounted within the housing for movement between a first position, remote from the needle mounting means, and a second position, wherein the needle mounting means is operably engaged. The fastener moving means includes second slide means movable with and relative to said first slide means.
The second slide means is mounted for movement relative to the first slide means between a first relative position and a second relative position. The second slide means carries a plunger having a tip. The plunger is movable between an initial position, wherein the tip is remote from the needle, a second position, wherein the tip is within the needle, and a third position wherein the tip pushes the fastener out of the needle. The tip is within the needle when the first slide is in its second position and the second slide is in its first relative position and pushes the fastener out of the needle when the second slide is in the second relative position.
Means are provided for urging the first slide means towards the first position. Means are also provided for latching the first slide means in its second position.
The actuating means includes first and second actuators, preferably in the form of individually actuatable triggers. The first actuator is effective, when actuated, to move the first slide means from its first position to its second position. The second actuator is effective, when actuated, to release the latching means. Thus, when the second actuator is actuated, the first slide means is returned to its first position by the urging means.
The second actuator is also effective, when actuated, to move the second slide from its first relative position to its second relative position with respect to the first slide. Thus, actuation of the second actuator causes the plunger to complete its movement through the needle, thereby causing the fastener to be dispensed.
The apparatus also includes tag dispensing means. The tag dispensing means is operably connected to the actuating means. The tag dispensing means is effective, upon actuation of the actuating means, to move a tag into alignment with the needle.
The tag dispensing means is actuated, by the actuating means, prior to the needle mounting means reaching its extended position. The tag is positioned in alignment with the needle prior to the needle mounting means reaching its extended position. Thus, the tip of the needle can pierce the tag and, thereafter, retain the tag in the aligned position.
The apparatus also includes a tag retaining means. The tag dispensing means includes tag slide means movable between a first position, aligned with the tag retaining means, wherein a tag is engaged, and a second position wherein the engaged tag is aligned with the needle. Means are provided for operably connecting the actuating means and the tag slide means.
This connecting means includes an arm movable between first and second positions in response to the actuation of the actuating means. A pin is carried by the arm. A lever is mounted on the housing for pivotal movement between first and second positions. The lever carries a cam track into which the pin extends. As the arm is advanced, the lever pivots, causing the tag slide means attached thereto to move a tag into alignment with the needle.
The cam track comprises a continuous loop between first and second points. The path includes first section extending in a substantially straight line between the points and a second section extending between the points and including first and second parts. The first and second parts intersect at an angle. Preferably, the angle is less than 180.degree..
As the arm is advanced, the pin moves along the second track section. As it moves along the first part, a tag is moved into alignment with the needle. As it moves along the second part, the slide retracts. The pin returns to its original position, without moving the slide, along the first track section.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a tag feed mechanism adapted for use in a hand-held tag attacher is provided. The fastener attacher is of the type having a manually operated actuator. The mechanism includes means for moving a tag into alignment in the attacher. Means are provided for operably connecting the actuator and the tag moving means for applying a driving force to the tag moving means to move same in response to the actuation of the actuator. The moving means includes means, effective when actuated, for engaging a tag. The engaging means is actuated by the application of the driving force by the connecting means to the moving means.
Spring means are provided which are operably active on the connecting means for urging the tag moving means to a position remote from the attacher. The engaging means is automatically released as the tag moving means moves toward the remote position.
The tag moving means moves between the position remote from the attacher and a position wherein an engaged tag is in alignment with the attacher. Means are provided for retaining the tag in alignment with the attacher as the tag moving means moves from the aligned position towards the remote position.
The tag moving means further comprises means for limiting the degree of actuation of the tag engaging means. The tag moving means also comprises means for adjusting the limiting means to alter the degree to which the engaging means is actuated.
Means are provided for applying a force to the tag moving means to resist movement of the tag moving means from the remote position. The application of the driving force causes the tag engaging means to be actuated and, thereafter, causes the movement resisting force to be overcome.
The tag engaging means includes an actuating portion and a tag gripping portion. The actuating portion is operably engaged by the connecting means. The actuating portion is movably mounted relative to the tag moving means between a position wherein the gripping portion is inactive with respect to the tag and a position wherein the gripping portion is active on the tag. The application of the driving force by the connecting means causes the actuating portion to move from the inactive position towards the active position.
The actuating portion, in the active position, functions to transfer the driving force from the connecting means to the tag moving means to move same. Preferably, the force receiving portion of the tag moving means comprises the limiting means. The limiting means preferably comprises a position adjustable member rotatably mounted on the tag moving means at a point proximate the gripping portion of the tag engaging means.
Relative movement between the tag moving means and the tag, in a direction away from the actuator, causes the gripping portion to release the tag. This relative movement also causes the actuation portion to move from the active position towards its inactive position.
The application of the driving force causes the tag engaging means to be actuated through the movement of the actuating portion towards the active position and, thereafter, causes the movement resisting force to be overcome. The driving force is transferred from the connecting means to the force receiving portion of the tag moving means through the actuating portion so as to overcome the movement resisting force.
The actuating portion comprises lobe means and the gripping portion comprises disc-like means and tag engaging pin means mounted on the disc-like means. A shaft is provided to which the lobe means and the disc-like means are fixedly mounted. Means are provided for rotatably mounting the shaft on the moving means.
Preferably, the axis of the disc-like means is radially offset from the axis of the shaft. This permits the rotational force applied to the disc-like means to be mechanically enhanced as it is applied to the tag engaging pin mounted thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, apparatus is provided for feeding tags and attaching same by means of a fastener. The apparatus includes a hand-held fastener attacher with a manually actuatable actuator. A needle for dispensing fasteners is movably mounted to the attacher. Means are provided which are adapted, when actuated, to move the needle between retracted and extended positions. Means, adapted when actuated, are provided for feeding a tag into alignment with the needle. Means are provided for operable mechanically connecting the tag feed means, the needle moving means, and the actuator. The connecting means comprises means responsive to the initial actuation of the actuator to actuate the tag feed means to move a tag into alignment with the needle. The connecting means are responsive to further actuation of the actuator to actuate the needle moving means position.
The connecting means includes cam means operably connected to the actuator and cam follower means operably connected to the tag feed means. The cam means includes first and second sections. Relative movement between the cam means and the cam follower means along the first cam section results in actuation of the feed means. Relative movement between the cam means and the cam follower means along the second cam section occurs during actuation of the needle moving means.
Relative movement of the cam means and the cam follower means along the first cam section occurs during initial actuation of the actuator. Relative movement of the cam means and the cam follower means along the second cam section occurs during further actuation of the actuator.
The needle moving means moves the needle in a given direction. The second cam section is substantially parallel to the given direction. The first cam section extends in a different direction from the given direction.
The tag feed means moves, when actuated, in a direction substantially perpendicular to the given direction. The direction of the first cam section is between the given direction and the direction perpendicular thereto.